polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Byzantine Empireball
Byzantineball |nativename = Μπάλα Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας Μπάλα Βασιλείας Ῥωμαίων Pila Imperium Romanum Orientale |image = Tumblr_mvmb4tXUbR1szo7eyo1_1280.jpg|caption = by Kebab Im comıng 4 u Kebab |reality = Eastern Roman Empire|government = Autocratic monarchy|language = Latin (Official until 620) Greek (Official since 620)|capital = Constantinopleball|religion = Orthodoxyball|predicon = SPQR|nexticon = Ottoman|founded = 395|onlypredecessor = SPQRball|onlysuccessor = Ottomanball|ended = 1453|imagewidth = 200|hates = Kebabs (Ottoman) and Sassanidball|intospace = |successor = Ottomanball|friends = SPQRball Western Roman Empireball We will make our Empire Great Again !!!! Serbian Empireball Kingdom of Franceball (sometimes) Wallachiaball Kievan Rusball - After their adoption of Christianity|enemies = Ottomanball, (VERY) Sassanidball (VERY) Kingdom of Franceball (sometimes) Germaniaball, Unholy Non-Roman Imposter TRAITOR! The one who started my downfall Kievan Rusball - They were christian but still.. Pechenegsball - 1091 NEVER FORGET!!! [Seljukballl-1071 NEVER FORGET!!|predecessor = SPQRball|notes = Remove kebab Kebab|personality = Serious,Stronk(!), Roman, Proud, Nostalgic|likes = Rome, Purple, Royality, Clay|status = Removed by kebab Kebap|type = Hellenic|food = Gyros|bork = Έν τούτω νίκα !}} Byzantineball, also known as the Byzantiumball or Byzantine Empire, continues to refer to itself as the Eastern Roman Empire, is a Medieval countryball from south-east Europe. History Byzantineball was the son of SPQRball and Ancient Greeceball and the father of Greeceball. He was the true successor of SPQRball (unlike that imposter!). At some point in history Roman Emperors noticed that spending long periods of time in Romeball was a bad idea. Because they was always traveling to the beaches of East Mediterranean by the Empire to protect its borders and when they returned to Romeball they had to deal with many problems. So they decided to shift the capital city to Constantinopleball, but some Romeballs started to complain about the decision and some decades later the Empire was split in two. So happened the Germanic barbarians invasions. They eventually attacked the walls of Constantinopleball ... and well... they don't conquered the city, so they turned around, and started to causing trouble in in the Western Roman Empireball. Everybody know what happened next - the fall of Rome... in West Rome continued on in the East. By the time of the Islamic invasions, many Greekballs living outside of Italyball started to call themselves Romeball (even if it were a poor peasant who did not know any word of the Latin language). But in the same epoch the Italyballs stopped to calling themselves Romeballs and doesn't was governing a "Roman Empireball"... and the Greekballs was literally the only ones that was governing a "Roman Empireball", so anyone complained. The coronation of Franciaball as "Roman" emperor (HREball) by Papal Statesball in the year 800 was a deprived act of ilegitimate juridical profile: only the Roman emperor of the East (the emperor of Byzantineball) would be crowned a peer of him in the western part, which is why Constantinople was always suspicious of that act. The emperors of the HREball sought in many ways to make themselves accepted by the Byzantines as their peers: with diplomatic relations, political marriages or threats. Sometimes, however, they did not obtain the expected results, because from Constantinople they were always called "King of the Germans", never "Emperor." He was stronk empire, even to the point of re-conquering Rome from non-roman hands, but he got overrun by kebab and Franceball who kept parts of his clay and furnitures during her differtents cruzades. For many years he was the strongest nation in the world but fell decades after decades, fighted by latin balls and kebab ones. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to the Kings of Spainball (his niece). Spainball created her own empire and own these rights until today. Relationships Family * SPQRball - Father. * Western Roman Empireball - Brother that died early, killed by Germaniaball who then wanted to take his place as HREball imposter. * Empire of Trebizondball - My nephew who didn't do much to help me. * Despotate of Epirusball - My nephew who tried to kill Latin Empireball but failed. * Empire of Nicaeaball - My best nephew. He killed Latin Empireball and resurrected me for a while. * Ancient Greeceball - Grandfather. I decided to speak his language, not the language of my father. * Greeceball - Son, I know, Smyrna and Constantinople belongs to him, but kebabs and Germaniaball's descendents won't let him be. However he did avenge me by taking down Ottomanball * Vlachballs - "Torna, torna, fratre!" (Return, return, brother!). * Latin Empireball - Product of rape from Veniceball. At least he's not of kebab. * Spainball - My niece, though we have differences, I named her true successor of Romeball. *Despotate of Moreaball - Another nephew of mine, I recall his love about sandcastles when he was litlle as I walk by the mighty castles he has built. Friends * Serbiaball - My adoptive son and vow enforcer to remove all kebab. * Russiaball - Heir to the legacy of Eastern Orthodoxyball. * Western Roman Empireball - He was my ally before getting killed by Germaniaball. * Empire of Nicaeaball - Hero who helped me kill Latin Empireball and resurrected me. * Republic of Genoaball - He helped me in my final battle against kebab! I thank him for that. * Turkic Khaganateball - hates Persia too. * Ayyubidball - Im sorry for battling yuo. Cause Salahuddin was a wise leader. Yuo are one of good kebabs. When the crusader failed to conquer Jerusalem, yuo still allow them to pray there. May God bless yuo and thanks for returning St Sepulchre key to me. * Islamball (Sometimes) - Thanks for supporting us in the war with that !@#$%^&* MANDBIRD Sassanid. BUT TELL YOUR MEMBER OTTOMAN TO STOP TAKING ALL MUH CLAY!!! AYYUBID IS BETTER KEBAB EMPIRE THAN OTHERS! Enemies * Kebab - BLOOD-THIRSTY SHAME OF EARTH HERETIC! Arch-enemy! He stole Constantinople! At least my people he did not being removed and GO AGAINST CRUSADER STATE THAT WOUNDED MY CONSTANTINOPLE!!! * Sassanidball- This MANBIRD !@#$%^&* ruined the 7th century. And he was my main enemy in middle east. At the start of the war, i lost heavy to him, even Jerusalem almost fell to him. But luckily, Islamball's Holy Quran predicted that someday, he will defeated by me. And it was true but I still want to keep muh clay. I respect kebabs(NOT OTTOMAN). * Hunball - He came here and took clay from Germaniaball and me. This forced Germaniaball to take clay from SPQRball. * Germaniaball - He killed my father and my brother then he became an imposter of SPQRball. * Veniceball - Ruined me for good! He also raped my peoples! * Latin Empireball - Evil Catholics that stole my glorious city of Constantinople. * Holy Roman Empireball - IMPOSTER! He is son of Germaniaball and to me he is just another version of Germaniaball!!!!! You will be never the true Roman Empire, IMPOSTER!!! * Kievan Rusball - I won't forgive you for raiding and laying a siege on Constantinople! You're just like those vikings! Speaking of which, didn't you had your first king as a Viking prince? I guess that runs through the bloodline, huh. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Stop revolting and stealing my clay! You are of Byzantineball! Why can't you be nice like Serbiaball? * Umayyadball - This kebab has tried to besiege constantinople but failed. Hahahaha...!!! But his revenge was avenged by !@#$%^&* kebab! !@#$%^&*!!! * Pope Innocentius III - !@#$%^&* POPE!!! WHATS THE REASON YUO TRY TO RAPE AND RAIDING ME?!!! JUST BECAUSE YUOR !@#$%^&* CRUSADERS DIDNT HAVE MONEY WHEN THE VENICE TRADERS SERVE THEM?!!! AND THE VENICE TOLD YUOR CRUSADER TO RAID ME?!!! PREPARE YUOR MONEY FIRST BEFORE YUOR CRUSADER GO TO EGYPT!!! AND YUO SHOULD CONQUER JERUSALEM, NOT RAIDING MY CLAY!!! * Seljukball - STOP ATTACKING ME YUO KEBAB!!! IF YUO WANT INTO CONQUER JERUSALEM, STOP DRIVING OUT THE NON MUSLIM!!! Of course I know crusaders took Jerusalem and killed your people and I HATE CRUSADER MORE THAN KEBAB! * Bagratid Armeniaball - Stole all his clay and didn't leave enough soldiers to defend it afterwards, leaving it open for kebab invasion. Oops! * Rashidunball- Pls of stop taking muh clay! And i hate kebabs! This kebab also ruined muh 7th century! BTW, Thanks for removing this so called Sassanidball AKA MANBIRD WORSHIPPER. How to Draw Drawing Byzantiumball is rather confusing considering the amount of possible designs you can chose from, but the most common is: # Draw a circle coloured red # Draw a cross coloured yellow # Since you drew a yellow cross, the red circle is separated into quadrants, in those quadrants, draw the Greek letter "B" in yellow. On the left quadrants, make them face the opposite direction # Draw two eyes and you're done! Gallery Artwork Battle between kievan rus and byzantine by kaliningradgeneral-daq3ynk.png ByzantineballDAPC.png Byzantineball.jpg Charta Romae.png Comics SerbianEmpireConquedor.jpg Byz_comic-1.png GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png 7nT5ruO.png 'k0zbntp.png ARHdyOv.png 've1k4Cc.png wvCV1Az.png|Byzantineball's final moments. 9nHCdfP.png Bulgar Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Rashidun and Byzantium.png Byzantine-Bulgarian_wars.png San Marino Stronk.png SwDo9ID.png EOQGex1.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png }} zh:拜占庭球 Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Orthodox Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Moroccoball Category:Algeriaball Category:Libyaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Israelcube Category:Palestineball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Albaniaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Italyball Category:Franceball Category:Maltaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Jordanball Category:Syriaball Category:San Marinoball Category:Vaticanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Kebab killers Category:Southeast europe Category:Empire Category:Former kebab removers Category:Greek Category:Greek Speaking Countryball